


Day 14: Anything For You

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Human Furniture, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Praise Kink, Rhys as Jack's PA, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Handsome Jack needs a leg rest and Rhys is all too happy to oblige





	Day 14: Anything For You

Rhys would do anything to make Handsome Jack happy. Anything. Not only because it was in his best interest, as the older man’s Personal Assistant, to keep him pleased and content throughout the day but also because he just wanted to see Handsome Jack smile. It made him happy to see the older man happy, so he was always eager to please. 

When he was called into Jack’s office, he practically skipped all of the way in with an undisguised smile crossing his features. “Rhysie, baby, cupcake, sweetie, darling… princess.” The older man drawled out in a cool and almost condescending manner. “How’s my pretty little PA doing?” he asked flirtatiously as he walked towards Rhys. He took slow and measured steps until the two of them were almost pressed flush against each other, chest to chest. “You liking the new digs, baby?”

Rhys made a small, flustered noise in response to Jack’s flirting. “I… it’s nice, sir. I like having a private office.” he let out a nervous giggle, “Especially being so close to you- wait, no that came out wrong. I didn’t mean it, like to be creepy or anything I just really admire you-”

“Rhys.” Jack interrupted, one of his hands slyly stroking over his exposed collarbone with little care for propriety. Rhys had learned early on that Handsome Jack didn’t adhere to any of Hyperion’s rules about personal space or even sexual harassment. Though, Rhys didn’t really mind it all that much, if he was being honest about it… and only if it was Handsome Jack that was the one touching him.

“Er, yes, sir?”

“Shut up.” He snapped, smiling proudly as he was promptly obeyed. “Do you want to know why I called you in here, kitten?” Rhys nodded at that, receiving another proud smile as a reward. Jack knew the kid ate praise up like candy, he was so eager to please. “Mm, I need you Rhysie, and just you, for somethin’ personal.” The younger mans’ mouth slightly dropped and his head cocked to the side in curiosity. Jack thought it was cute, “Strip.”

He almost expected a ‘No,’ or a ‘Hell no!’ or even something like, ‘If you ever say anything like that to me again I’m gonna call HR and sue the pants off of you’. Some sort of resistance to what he asked made a lot of sense to him, he was used to at least a little resistance when it came down to getting a fuckable employee naked in his office at a moments notice. 

What he didn’t expect was the shy nod that Rhys gave before he stepped back and stripped himself down to his underwear, but it made him even more pleased that he chose Rhys to be his new Personal Assistant after Meg had, ah, been relocated on Pandora. In a shallow grave somewhere near Sanctuary.

Jack let out a disapproving noise. “All of it, Rhysie.” He redirected the younger man pointedly, his voice taking on an affect of mock disappointment. He noticed that Rhys was just a little too eager to be fully naked in front of Handsome Jack – his assumed hero and definite god, with how fastidiously the kid seemed to worship him – but Jack decided not to fault him for it. 

You know, cause he’s nice like that.

Jacks’ fingers traced the fine lines of Rhys’ tattoos appreciatively, “Nice ink, kitten. Really suits you, honest.” He complimented,“You got a good body too… you look like you came straight out of a Hyperion cybernetics ad.” he hummed, “You ever think about modeling?”

Rhys had no idea how to follow Jack’s train of thought there as his senses were being dulled by the near religious experience of having his heroes hands on him, appreciating and admiring his body like it was something meant to be appreciated and admired. “… what?” is all he could really say. 

“You’re a little slow, aren’t you?” Jack asked him rhetorically before he properly answered, “I asked you if you ever thought about modeling.” He spoke slowly, like Rhys was too dumb to follow along if he didn’t, “You’d be a damn near perfect model for a summer line. You’d get a brand spanking new arm out of it too! A couple of them, if you wanted.”

“Um, no I’ve never modeled or thought about modeling.” His tone bordered on flippant unintentionally. He just felt so awkward, standing there naked, having Handsome Jack appraise him and touch him like he was. It was setting him a little on edge and he damned his inability to ever tell the older man ‘no’, no matter what he had asked. He didn’t think modeling was something that he was hard wired for – he was much too lanky and awkward, he’d probably end up making a fool of himself.

“Mm, well, we’ll have to work on that, won’t we?” He patted Rhys’ cheek, not hard enough to count as a slap but definitely hard enough for it to leave a stinging sensation all over the right side of his face. The older mans’ fingers stroked over the stinging skin, soothing away his pain in moments. “I got lot’s of plans for you, baby, and the first plan? That’s you getting on your hands and knees. Right now.”

“Wha, but- why, exactly?”

“I got a couple of meetings and I need a leg rest.” Jack told him, voice casual as all hell. “And you, sugar plum, you look like you’d get the job done perfectly.” The corners of his mouth turned upwards, barely concealing a cruel grin – the kid had been gagging for it just seconds ago and now he was getting cold feet? Oh hell no, never in a million years would he tolerate that. 

“Oh…” Rhys exclaimed, a lazy feeling of defeat weighing on his chest. He doubted that he really had a choice in the matter. Saying ‘no’ to Handsome Jack or even just giving him any kind of bad news was a sure fire way to get yourself killed. If he wanted to say no then he may as well just shoot himself in the face, right in front of the man. It would save Jack the effort.

Jacks’ eyes narrowed at Rhys’ hesitance. “I don’t have all day, Rhysie, either get down on the ground, right here or take a trip up to HR. And by ‘HR’ I mean my Jack hole, and by my Jack hole I mean the trap door right under your feet.” He wasn’t kidding, at least not about the trap door. 

Rhys lowered himself down onto his hands and knees, “R-right here, sir?” He asked, suddenly feeling very meek and acquiescent. He was answered with the solid weight of the older mans legs resting over his lower back and the sound of Handsome Jacks’ voice ringing out with the faint praise of, “Yeah, you’re perfect, sweetheart. Keep it up like that and you’ll make me a lot more happy.”

He heard the tell tale sound of foot steps and the door opening and closing. None of the board members even mentioned Rhys, or his embarrassing state of nakedness. He was grateful for that, at least. “Er, let’s begin, shall we?” one of the board members asked, a man with a pinstripe suit and a snobbish British accent – the kind of accent that grated on Rhys’ ears with every word that he spoke.

Rhys closed his eyes and focused on keeping himself steady throughout the meeting. He was past caring about how embarrassing or humiliating this all was. He was just focused on keeping Handsome Jack happy with him. No matter what the cost. The meeting went on for what felt like hours and Rhys was shocked that he was able to keep himself still throughout the entire meeting. 

By the time that all of Jack’s meetings were done, Rhys was a mess. A bruised – it wasn’t Jack’s fault if his personal assistant bruised like a peach – shaking and whimpering mess. It was a little pathetic, but he was decidedly on the boss’ good side so he had a night of being pampered and cuddled by his hero instead of being shot out of an air lock.


End file.
